Confrontation
by xo'.'MaRsHmAlLoW'.'MeL'.'xo
Summary: Takes place in Seed. Episode 2930. Nicol just died. Kira gets captured instead of Aegis destroying Strike. DUN DUN DUN! CONFRONTATION! Rated T for language. NOT YAOI! Some DxM later, sorry for all DxM haters...
1. Chapter 1: Tears

**Hi, I'm Melanie. This is my first fic...if you don't include the stupid test run I had...I'M SORRY! I didn't know how to work everything! It took me like, three months to figure out how to post a story. QUIT LAUGHIN' AT ME! Anyway, I don't know quite yet how many chapter's there will be and I would appreciate some reviews. Feel free to snoop in my profile! **

**Ages: Kira-16 Athrun-16 Dearka-17 Yzak-16 Sai-16 Miriallia-15**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or any of it's charactors...Though, if I did, I would not be writing this story. I would be in my room with Dearka...No details. **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Tears**

Kira leaned up against the wall of the hanger in complete shock. _I killed him. I did it. It was all me. I slaughtered Athruns comerad. _A sweet voice pulled Kira out of his daze.

"Kira," she stared at him sympathetically. "Are you alright? I saw everything from the bridge. I knew you'd be hurt and-"

"Leave me alone!" he snapped, tears now falling freely from his eyes. "I...am nothing, but a murderer."

"You're not."

"I AM! I am Mir! I am, I am, I am," Kira's voice crackled. He slid down the wall and sat with his knees to his chest. He released his clenched fists in an attempt to calm himself. "I heard him." Miriallia looked up with worry. "I heard Athrun call his name when I...when I...k-killed him. He was, Nicol." Miriallia sighed and walked over to Kira. She crouched down beside him. "It hurts more, It always does. It hurts if you know the name...because you know you killed _someone, _not just a soldier!" he cried.

Miriallia immediatly grasped his shoulders and pulled him into an embrace. "Oh, Kira. I wish you could stop crying."

"Yeah," his eyes sealed tight, letting more tears fall. "Me too."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Zaft Warship, locker room** (Altered from original locker room scene)

"Damn it!...Damn it, damn it, damn it!" Yzak punched his locker, making numerous dents. He only got more infuriated seeing how calm his Red Elitte teammates were. He quikly turned to Athrun with complete malice lacing his once pure blue eyes.

"I'll kill him Athrun! I'll kill that demented bastard!" Athrun finished tieing back into his uniform, and turned to lean his back to his locker. Yzak cringed. He turned quikly and punched a hole in Athruns locker, nearly skimming his cheek with his bare fist.

Athrun didn't flinch, not the slightest. He was about to go for his jaw when he was brutaly thrashed from behind and thrwn to the floor.

"Yzak! Don't be a dick!" Dearka's brows were narrowed. "He's not the one who killed Nicol!"

"Yeah, I know! His friend is!" he turned to Athrun again. "And the next time we meet in battle...I'm takin' the Strike down myself!"Yzak turned toward Dearka, quirking a brow. "We clearly don't have a reliable teammate...all he does is sulk 'cause he has to fight his 'best friend'. Who's a best friend when they betray you andbecome a coordinator fighting for the earth alliance? Bull shit! Last time I checked...woos's aren't axactly men, let alone Zaft Elitte pilots. There's no room for a sentimental on a kick assteam full of people who deserve to be there!"

"Shut the hell up, Yzak!" Athrun pulled the boy up from the floor by his collar. "You don't know anything about me!" he crunched his one soft fingers into a deadly fist, striking Yzak square across the face. Yzak let out a groan as he was forced into a locker behind him, and slid to the ground...which he had become quite use to in the last five or so minutes.

"Athrun..." Dearka didn't think they were insane enough to act this way. He had no idea they hated each other _this _much. He saw Athrun proceed to Yzak. Taking quik action, he armlocked the raven-haired boy from behind.

"Let me go, Dearka!"

"Not on your life!" You have to calm down," Athrun grunted as he turned his head, but his eyes slowly softened turning his gaze to the bleeding mess he's made on the floor. Yzak was slowly trying to wipe away the blood from his mouth with the back of his hand.

"At least you have a friend that sticks up for you and gets you out of trouble. All I have is a dead one and a traitor..." Athrun headed for the door. It swished open and he turned his head slightly to the side without turning enough to actually look at them, like he was talking to the wall. "You're not going to kill him Yzak, I won't let you," Yzak grunted at the words, though Athruns next ones shocked his features. "I will, I won't let him get away with this...not this time. He's...he's gone too, far," the solemn looking boy exited the room with a swish of the door. Dearka looked at Yzaks distrot face.

"You know...we can monitor him," an evil smirk slipping its way right to Dearka's face. "Come wth me!" he pulled the boy up from the floor not considering his pain.

He yanked him down the hallways and stopped at a room labeled, _'STORAGE'._ Dearka smiled as the identification blinked green as he slipped his personel data to the slot. _We'll just put this in...a quirk for being a Zaft Red Ellite! Pimp it! _Dearka smiled at his own idiotic behaviour in his jumbled up, sarcastic brain. He was the funny one...he thought so.

"Come on," there were some stashed monitors lying on the floor, mostly because they were broken or are just extras, but all appeared to be damaged and unrepairable to Yzak. Dearka picked up the one that seemed to be in the best shape and condition.

_After some intense hooking up by the Pimp Masta', Dearka Elthman..._

"There! I got it running! Ha, broken my ass!" Yzak chuckled lightly at his best, (and only) friends behaviour.

"I had no idea you were so good with tech..." Yzak blurted, a little bewildered.

"You'd be suprised, Yzak Joule," Dearka slyly hooked up some headphones and went into some computer progams to upgrade the system. "Good, now all I need is..." he looked around the room in search, his lips quirked to one side, as if he was in deep thought. "Perfect!" he smiled, picking up a wire and cord. Yzak watched dumbfounded as Dearka some how managed to cut the plastic of the cord, hooking the wire to the cord and the other end to a completely different machine thatDearka had set up in his preparation with the computer. He then hooked the whole cord to the computer, and to the wall, which had already been occupied with many other things Dearka had stuffed in there, when an image of the controll room popped onto the once blank screen.Yzak was clueless. Dearka clicked a couple times withthe mouse that he had recently installed, and each time he did, a new image would appear of somewhere else, monitoring the room.

"Woah..."Yzak plastered hos face to the screen.

"You think that's cool...watch this..." Dearka turned on a switch on the side of the computer and intalled a program. It took about 2 1/2 minutes to completely update it 100. When it did, an image of a corridor came into view. "See this...? Dearka quirked an eyebrow.

"Uuum, uh-huh,"

Dearka smirked. "We can get any corridor we want...that includes Zala's..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Athrun's Quarters**

Athrun walked into his room, completely unaware of the blinking red light on the camera in the corner, watching his every, single, move...(I wonder who's watchin him...lol, seriously, if you don't know, you're retarded...) Athrun was breathing heavily, his heaves becoming louder and louder. He collapsed to the floor. On his knees, the boy bent over clutching his stomach letting out silent crys. Tears came from his eyes and dropped to the floor before they could reach the end of his nose.

"I...can't," he told himself between harsh breathing. He slowly tried to get up. When he finally stood, the tears stopped dropping to the ground and started falling straight down his face. He inched over to his deadroommates bed and pulled up the covers. There, right infront of him, layed the work. The work of all Nicols piano. The notes that he was told not to bring into the ship were hidden right here under his sheets. He kneeled by the bed. "N-Nic-ol," his eyes sealed tight, the tears, non stopping as if ignoring Athruns requests for them to stop. "You...you. You were my, my friend." his eyes narrowed at a smallbooklet hidden beneeth the notes.

"A diary?" Athrun peered into the book and his eyes fell to sadness and longing.

_Dear Diary Nicol Amarfie August 19_

_I'm having a wonderful day at home so far. I got to do a concert infront of Athrun, but I really wish I could do a real one someday, a bigger one. I told Athrun so, he was there, but I think he drifted off! I do have to go to war again tomorrow morning. I'll have to say good bye to my Mother and Father. I told her that I'll be fine, but she won't believe me! ;D My Dad encorages me to fight, even though I don't want to, but it's for my country. I'll be with Athrun, Dearka and Yzak, I'll be just fine!_

_Dear Diary Nicol Amarfie August 20_

_It is true! Here I am. I'm on a ship called the Versalius...or something like that. I paired up with Athrun as a roommate. He's a great friend and I've heard some news about him. His friend is someone on the other side, fighting for the naturals. He is a coordinator. Athrun seems frustrated, and I don't like to see him that way. I can tell he loves this friend of his, and I feel so bad. Dearka and Yzak just make it worse! I'm going to be heading into battle soon, along side my Red Ellite friends. I'll be fighting agaist the Strike pilot, Athruns long lost 'buddy'. I wish Athrun and I didn't have to fight him. That's all for today I guess, Athruns coming:D_

_Dear Diary Nicol Amarfie Oct 2_

_The day before he died..._I thought solemnly as I read on.

_Sorry that I haven't been able to write for a long time...It's been hectic for the last few days...Guess what. We snuck into ORB, the four of us. I saw Athrun with a bird, a mechanical one. He handed it to a boy behind a fence. I'm not sure, but I think he was Athruns friend. They engaged deep conversation...well, kinda. Strangers wouldn't talk like that. And I just found something in Athruns closet. Blueprints to the exact mechanical bird. The paper was worn and out of date, very old, most likely from about five or six years ago. I didn't want to say anything or act intruding. I didn't say anything, even if it ment the mission. I couldn't tell anyone. Athrun is too great of a friend. We both just entered the war because of our fathers, and we both just want to protect our home. If I were to die in this cruel war, my last wish would be for Athrun to see his friend again..._

Athrun closed the book slowly, thinking about Nicols last wish. He couldn't move, couldn't talk. He couldn't even sob as his tears were freely flowing like a waterfall from his eyes. He netled his head in his folded arms on the dead boys bed. He just sat there...crying.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hey hey! Whats up dudes and dudettes! Hope you liked my story so far, many more chappies to come. I think this one is a little bit short, my next ones will probably be longer!**

**Don't forget, before you stop readin' these first, boring chapters, (I KNOW! It sucks at the beginning, I'm not a very good writer! CHILL! JEEPERS!) that there will be a capture/confrontation of Kira and Athruns comerads! DUN DUN DUN!**

**Neways. review'n'tell me (honestly) what you think, I'll decide whether or not to continue based on review-Amount and what they say...**

**MELANIE, A.K.A DEARKAKIKSBIGBUM! OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2: Too Hard, Even for War

**Hey peoples! It's the annoying one again! Thanks for readin' my first chappie, I hope you enjoyed it! It's time for chap #2!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or any of it's characters, though, it would be SO hot if I did...**

**Rated T for coarse language...YOU'VE BEEN WARNED! NOT YAOI!Melanie W with chap 2!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Too Hard-Even for War **

The two boys watched in amazement at the crying boy on the screen.

"We're gettin' that book, you know that right..." Dearka smiled. Yzak just looked at the screen. He did realize the fact that Athrun was a sentimental, but realizing that he was the most hurt out of all of them that Nicol had died...he seemed a lot more relaxed about Athrun trying not to cry and notstart 'punching lockers' in the locker room like Yzak had done.

"I...well, no," Yzak said plainly, not glancing toward Dearka.

"B-but, why not?"

"We don't have the right to. I value Athrun and Nicols privacy," Dearka let out a histarical laugh.

"Since when?"

"I-never mind. You're so hard to talk to," Dearka's eyes widened and he showed a sarcastic nod yes. Yzak just rolled his eyes at the blond. After some anoyance, Yzak caved.

"FINE! God. You'd think you'd stop at no but hell..." Dearka chuckled and turned to the screen. They waited for about half an hour of crying-bed-look at picture-crying IN the bed-cry SELF to sleep-bliss.

"Finally...lets go..." they got up from their seats and unhooked everything, leaving no evidence. Dearka locked the door with his personel data card and tip-toed down the hallway. When they reached Athruns quarters, Yzak put his finger over his lips to tell Dearka to shut the hell up. Dearka smiled, knowing Yzak knew his personality better than even he. They slipped through the swishing door and walked by Athruns bed.

They held their breath while passing, finally reaching the dead boys bed. They pulled the covers up, but there were no notes, no books, no mechanical bird blueprint that had been in Nicols Diary...nothing.

Yzak looked around the room and something caught his eye. He tapped Dearka on the shoulder so he didn't have to get his attention by talking. Dearka cocked his head and glanced toward the spot Yzak had pointed at. There, in Athruns sleeping hands, was a diary.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_On the Archangel... _

"Hey Kira, how are you feeling?" Sai and Tolle walked into the cafeteria. Kira looked up at them, not saying a word. "I see, you're still upset," Sai concluded.

"SAI! TOLLE! I thought I told you not to bother him! I told you that he wasn't feeling very well!" Miriallia burst in screaming, grabbing the boys by the ears. Kira smiled at his friends teenage behavior, but it was then that he realized that it wasn't behavior...it was them. They still were teenagers, but they're...fighting. Kira let a tear slid down his face, that was annoyingly noticable.

"Kira..." Tolle watched the boy sympathetically. Kira looked up at them and smiled sadly.

"I'm done my lunch, I have to go back to work on Strike...Please, excuse me," Kira got up from his seat and headed out the door. Miriallia watched the door swish closed, blocking them from the brown haired coordinator. She looked down at the plate, it still being full, not a bite taken.

"Done your lunch, eh..."

_In the hallways..._

Kira reached the hanger and proceeded to Murdoch. He looked at Kira as he limped.

"You okay kid?" he called.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little beat up is all," Murdoch watched as the sixteen year old boy glided to the massive Mobile suit and jumped inside, not even taking a second thought. He shook his head in disbelief as the boy disappeared in the cockpit.

Kira typed away at the OS in the suit, unfazed. "There...it should be perfect," Kira sat back in his seat, looking at his life. The battles, the craziness of the death, where he's been, the boy, Nicol. And...Athrun. "Athrun..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Athruns Quarters..._

Dearka snuck his way over to Athruns sleeping form. He saw the dried tears all over his frowning face, some still falling. He lightly tugged at his fingers holding the book with his other hand, gently trying to squeeze it out. (That last part sounds kinda gross, lmfao!) Yzak was silently cheering him on from the sidelines mouthing, '_Come on, Come on, Come on...' _

Dearka managed to free the book from Athruns grasp, really easily. It slid right out between his hands and his chest. Feeling quite proud of himself, he let out a, "YES!" which he then found was not a very smart thing to do.

Yzak and Dearka saw the once sleeping boy struggle from his sheets slightly and let out a groan. Their eyes widened and Yzak said, _"Hurry!"_ The boys started running for the door, and they dissapeared behind it, just as Athruns eyes fluttered open.

"YOU IDIOT!" Yzak exclaimed as they entered their quarters. "Why would you do something so stupid, retarded, mentally challenged!"

"Oh well..." Yzak rolled his eyes at the uncaring 17 year old. He was supposed to be the mature one out of the five of us Red Ellites, or four, no...three. Yzak fell silent thinking of Rusty and Nicol, the lost soldiers. Thinking any one of them could be next.

"It's all 'cause of that pilot..." Yzak mumbled.

"I know what you're thinking...what has happened to this team Yzak," It was a question, but it wasn't intended to be answered. Yzak just looked athim and then quikly grasped the small black bookhe was holding and yanked it fromhis verypalms. He went over to the computer desk as Dearka followed behind closely. Yzak opened the small book, positioning it open on the table. Dearka peered over his shoulder...and they read.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_In the bridge..._

"Addes, are the legged ship and the Strike close by?"

"Yes commander, but, it seems that they are, uum," Le Creuset eyed the captain warrily. "It seems that the legged ship is distantly being readied for a shuttle launch.

_How utterly entertaining. _"Well, we certainly didn't expect this, follow suit!"

"But commander, the ship-"

"Just do it! Are my orders clear? Simply transfer to the Versalius,"

Addes looked at him in shock. "Uuh, yes sir! Right away sir!" Creuset watched as the middle aged man gave out the order to persue the legged ship. He smiled. Soon Athruns little childhood friend will be nothing but a tragic memory.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Athruns Quarters..._

"That's strange, I thought I just heard Yzak and Dearka's voices. I AM losing it..." he drifted off. _Kira...what do I do. Do I honor Nicols wishes, but how am I supposed to do that anyway. You've killed my friends and you're a traitor. I-I'm scared because...I want to kill you. I feel the urge to battle you, defeat you for all you've done. You've harmed me so much Kira...Is taht a friend? I DON'T EVEN KNOW ANYMORE!_

Athrun looked around the room and felt an emptiness. "How did this all go so wrong. It wasn't supposed to be hard! I would fight for my country! That was it! They killed my Mother and many other civilians of Junius 7. I knew who I was fighting for, and I knew who I was fighting, but now I...I

Suddenly, a scary, uncalled for thought ran through his brain, that even he didn't see comming.

_I'm going to kill you. You're going to die with your blood on my hands, Kira Yamato._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Dearka and Yzaks Quarters..._

As they both read the last word, Yzak shut the book quikly, as if sealing something in that could kill them all. They both sat there, speechless for about a good 10 minutes.

"The guy behind the fence...I don't remember his face..."

"Me neither," Dearka replied, no emotion. "He never got to do the concert he wanted. I remember we used to tease him for playing the piano, I always told him it was a pansy instrument," Yzak smiled.

"Yeah. Hey Dearka, did you know that Athrun and Nicol were really good friends, I mean, I knew they were buddies 'cause we'd never talk to Zala, but..." Dearka sadly chuckled.

"No...no I never knew,"

"Do you think Zala was tellin' the truth in the locker roomthat he wants to kill him. Or maybe...do you think he's takin' Amarfie's word? To go see him I meen?"

"I donno, Yzak, but I don't really think it concerns us..."

"Hell it does!"

"Yzak..."

"Dearka! If Zala kills him, cool, if he tries to meet with him, WE kill him! This doesn't change the fact that that pilot, friends or not with Zala, is a traitor to the coordinator race, and has slaughtered more men than a human calculator can friggin' count! He still deserves to be shot on the battle field at the hands of Zaft!" Dearka felt a little bit uneasy, but he nodded, knowing that his friend was unfortunatly, indeed correct.

"He deserves to be killed...by us," Dearka concluded.

At that, the boys suddenly felt a pull of the ship, like an earth quake. The CIC's voice came over the P.A.

_"Soldiers of Zaft! Please fasten yourself securly and brace yourselvesfor impact of theearths atmosphere! We are persuing the legged ship to space!"_

"WHAT! WE WEREN'T TOLD!" Yzak belted as he held onto the bed pole. The ship started to turn upward and itshook violently, they were on their way.

Dearka closed his eyes softly. _What are you up to now Commander..._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Archangel..._

"Murrue!" Kira called through the communicator. "Was everything successful? No damage to the ship or crewmembers...am I correct?"

"No need to worry Kira, we're fine. Thank you for supporting the launch, you may return and rest."

"Thank you," Kira returned to the Archangel and quikly checked up on the system. He talked to murdock about getting it resuplied, and then thought he would take up Murrues kind offer, he hadn't dlept in a good two days. He thenproceeded through the hallways.

"KIRA!" he heard a sweat but demanding voice call from far behind. She caught up to him.

"Oh, hey Cagalli, what's up?"

She narrowed her eyes. "What's up is that we just got word that the Versalius is breaking through the earths atmosphere as we speak and we're trying to get out of their distance rangeas quickly as possible for time to resuply, but we didn't think they'd catch on this quick. I didn't think we'd need to start moving this early and the ship wasn't prepared. Kira, It will take so much out of the ship to make sure they don't locate us the minute they break through! Do you even understand what I'm saying to you? The ship is screwed, you're tired, La Fllaga helping the resuply...I'm starting to think that comming back to space was a bad idea...we can't defend ourselved!"

"Cagalli. CAGALLI! Calm down, I'm sure we'll get out in time. In the meen time, why don't you go get some rest. You should transfer to the Kusanagi with Kisaka, he'll know what to do for you. You should sleep," he smiled sadly at the girl.

Cagalli just huffed and turned the other way toward the hanger.

Kira didn't want to show it, but this was a big problem. Maybe this is where they were finished, maybe this is where their journey stops. It is only punishment that he be killed for killing so many others. He's hated by so many people.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Addes? The launch, was it successful?"

"Yes Commander Le Creuset, very,"

"That's good to hear," Creuset looked over one of the crewmembers shoulder at a small screen. "Perfect my boy. You've contacted the Legged ship in the nick of time,"

"Commander?" A crewmember asked.

"Hmm?"

"Should we intercept them?"

"No my boy, it's too easy. Let them resuply little by little. In the meantime, please contact our 'remaining' boys, Athrun, Yzak and Dearka."

"Yes sir!"

"Tell them to go to the locker room and get changed,"

"Yes,"

_In the locker room..._

Dearka and Yzak entered the room silently, finding a mute Athrun sitting there, overlooking the hanger. He smiled sadly at them, but then felt uncomfortable and turned back to the view.

"So...Zala, are we gonna go fight your buddy again? Huh?"

_"Yzak..." _Dearka was getting fed up with Yzak's urgency to start an uncalled for fight. But it didn't matter, because Athrun didn't say a word. All he did was bow his head as if he was being verbally teased. Not even Yzak wanted to hurt someone without a good fight back.

_"Hmph, coward," _Dearka and Yzak both heard him mumble. It seemed like Dearka was the one getting angry and not Athrun as his eyes became more narrow.

"I know you read it, the diary. I woke up and it wasn't there. It doesn't matter though, it's not like I want it back," his voice crackled and his eyes glassed as he cocked his head up to look at them. "He's still gonna die, for all he's done," Interupting,a voice came through the communicator.

"_Boys? The commander wishes for you to head out. I'm sounding the alarm."_

Athrun cringed. Yippey! He was off to fight his...'Buddy'.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**OOOH! They're headin' out to battle. I wonder what happens to Kira in this tragic battle to the death...or is it? **

**Sorry guys, I know that one was boring but I need it to make sense! You understand right? Well, this one was a 'lil longer than last time, but i'm probably gonna makem' longer next time! Oh well, toon in next chappie, probably posted in one to four days! Toodles!**

**Thanks for reviewin', my special one reviewer, lol, it hasn't been able to let me see the review yet, so i'm just gonna say thanks and recognize you in the start of my next chapter...if it's good, lol.**

**Melanie!**


	3. Chapter 3: Capture

**Hey you guys! I'm here again! I hope you've enjoyed the last two chapters, I'm havin' fun writin the story.**

**lordmaquareion-Thank you very much for my first review. I'm sorry if that sounded like a KxM pairing. I just didn't have anyone to comfort him as well as I thought Miriallia would. Don't worry, there's no KxM, lots of DxM later though. I'm glad you like it so far and hope you've read the second chappie:D**

**r-Thank you for the review, I'm glad some people are reading. It's great that you want to keep reading, I've got a couple next chaps set up already soz...**

**Sugarpony-Hey, thanks a lot! I think you might be giving me too much credit butthat really brightened my spirits! I was almost going to stop, but you encouraged me! Thanks so much! You're really nice! I'll be looking for more of your happy reviews, lol. :)**

**Cool, I'm ready for the 3rd chapter, hope you are! Bring it on!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or any of it's Characters. But if I owned Dearka...man, I'm not even gonna say this cuz this is a teen rated fic...you probably can't handle ma shiz niz!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capture**

"I'm all set! Athrun Zala, Aegis, lauching!"

"Yzak Joule, Duel, let's go!"

"Dearka Elthman, Buster, I'm good!

The boys launched out of the Versalius and Athrun turned on his communicator, same with Dearka and Yzak.

"Hey Athrun," Dearka called. "You gonna' be okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be just fine, don't you worry about me," Athrun replied sadly.

"Leave him alone Dearka, he doesn't deserve the sympathy you're giving him!"

"YZAK-"

"No! He's right Dearka. I'm not a child. I promise, I will take down the Strike pilot today," _I'll take him down for Miguelle, Rusty, and Nicol. And for Yzak and Dearka...they've gone through hell 'cause of Kira as well..._

Dearka...even Yzak stared at the screen sypathetically. "Okay Zala, I'm takin' your word. But if he's not dead in fifteen minutes, he's mine!" at that, Yzak and Dearka both shut off they're communicators causing the raven-haired boy to wince. _I won't let you down._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Archangel..._

Kira entered the bridge and saw his three friends working the controls. It sure felt wierd without Kuzzey and Fllay around. "Hey you guys-Hey wait a minute, I was talking to you in the cafeteria just a half an hour ago, I thought you were on break..."

"Well, we were," Sai piped up. "But Captain Ramius gave us the signal to return. It seems that Lt. La Fllaga was transfering the ships, checking supplies when something came on his radar. We have confirmed that it's about distance 25. It's speedily approaching the ship, we were just pulled here in case. You should be ready for anything too Kira..."

"But...I havn't rested in days, and the supplies aren't ready. La Fllaga won't be able to fight in the skygrasper because he's over at the Kusanagi and we don't have time to transfer him back if they're enemies. The Kusanagi doesn't launch skygraspers anyway!" Kira could feel his face turning a bright shade of red. He was infuriated.

"Calm down, Kira, they might not be enemies. We're just taking precaution," Miriallia spoke up.

"What are the chances that they aren't? We're out numbered in this war, Milly!"

"Relax Kira! Besides, if they are enemies, I can take out the skygrasper in the Leuitenants place," Tolle replied simply, as if such an easy question to answer.

Kira stared at Tolle, not saying a word, telling him with his eyes that he would be a dead man if he did. Kira just grunted and turned to walk out the door.

Just then, the radar started blinking. "Captain, three mobile suits comfirmed, distance 15!"

She stared at Tonamura. "Three Mobile suits? Are they close enough to confirm which ones they are?"

Ensign Neumann quickly scanned the radar and confirmed the MS's. "Crap...Captain, they've found us! It's the remaining Le Creuset team! The Aegis, Duel, and Buster are approaching steadily!"

"Damnitt!" Ramius slammed her fist to the armrest. _This wasn't supposed to happen, they weren't supposed to find us this quikly. _"Alright then...CREW! Comence level one battle stations!"

_Hallways..._

Kira walked down the hallways, his head bowed. The floor was the most interesting thing that his eyes could possibly occupy at the moment._"Birdie_!" he heard a mechanical call from behind him. As soon as he turned, the light mechanical bird pirched on his bowing head. Kira smiled.

"Hey Birdie! What's up?"

_"Birdie_?" the bird asked as it cocked it's head to the side. Kira laughed at the bird. His laughter fell to a dead frown as he heard...

_"All hands to level one battle stations, all hands to emergency posts. All hands to level one battle stations, all hands to emergency posts."_

"I knew it. It's them..." Kira ran down the halls not paying any attention to the clueless bird as it followed him down the hallway. "It's...Athrun," Kira glided through the hanger and jump into the Mobile Suit.

"Birdie! No! Stay out!"

"Hey kid!" Murdoch called. "What's the problem? Hurry it up, there's no time, I just heard that the suits are about distance 10!

_Oh crap...You got away with it this time Birdie!_

"Hey kira," he heard Miriallia as he turned on the system. "Say, what's Birdie doing there with you?"

"No time! I gotta go Milly!"

"Right, I'm sorry. You ready?"

"I'm all set, no problems here!"

"You gonna be okay?"

"Yes," he replied shortly. "Strike, ready for launch!"

"Roger Strike, You're clear!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Athrun, our distance?" Yzak turned on the communicator.

"We're nearing five,"

"Perfect," Athrun located the Buster to his right.

"Dearka, I want you to attack the Strike with your Beam Canon as soon as it leaves the legged ship.

"You got it!"

"Yzak, try to hit the ship on the port side,"

"Shut up!" Yzak turned off the communicator as he looked on the radar. It wasn't needed anymore though. He could see the ship clearly now.

"What is his problem? All I'm trying to do is help!" Athruns frustration was rising through his head. Dearka smiled at him as if telling him it was enevitable. They suddenly found that they were nearing the ship quite closely now. Dearka put the first step into action.

The Strike came out of the launcher, readying itself for combat when a Canon hit him unexpectedly straight on.

"AAAAARRRRRGGGGGH!" Kira used the Beam Saber to throw the Buster off slightly, but it came back for more.

"Oh no ya don't!" Dearka used the Busters Canon again, hitting the Strikes upper cockpit.

Kira wasn't hurt, but he was beggining to worry. _I, didn't think they were as good of pilots as they are, the Buster pilot. And, the Duel-Hey wait a minute, where is the Duel?_

"Kira! Kira help us!"heheard Miriallia's voice ring through his ears. Kira looked over to find the Duel on the port side of the Archangel, tearing it bit by bit.

"Don't even think about it Kira!" he heard Athrun call. When he turned toward the Aegis, he felt sharp pains crease his face and upper arms. Wait a minute...his face? Kira then noticed that his helmet had cracked and his head was lyingon the keyboard.Sparks flew from the top of the cockpit and there was the Aegis, holding two small daggers, tearing them out of his machine.

"N-no, Athrun! My..my friends..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Archangel Bridge..._

"Natarle?"

"No Captain Ramius, the Strike can't help anymore, it's too occupied with the Buster and Aegis. We need Lt. La Fllaga!"

"I KNOW THAT!" tears slid down her face. _I guess this is where we stop..._

"Just let me go!" Tolle stood from his seat.

"Tolle..." Miriallia looked over at the boy, determined as he was.

"He's right!" Sai stood as well. "We have nothing else we can do. There's no other way! The only other person who can protect us right now is Tolle. And it doesn't matter if he dies fighting really, because if he doesn't fight, we all die anyway! Take your pick, Captain Ramius..."

"Yeah," Tolle concluded. "I'm sorry, but I can't just sit here..." his eyes sealed tight. "And do absalutly nothing!" he ran for the door.

"ENSIGN KOENIG!" it was too late, he was gone.

Tolle ran to the hanger and Murdoch started up skygrasper two. Tolle jumped in, he started the system and was ready for take off.

"You gonna be okay kid?" Murdoch called.

"I'll be just fine! All systems go, we're ready for take off!"

"T-tolle..." he heard Mir's voice but didn't say anything. He only responded with,

"Skygrasper two! Launching!" the Grasper flew out of the launcher and instantly saw the Strike engaging battle with the Buster and Aegis.

Kira saw the skygrasper, realizing the pilot. _Tolle, you're too stubborn. Oh well, it's your fault, there's no turning back now... _"Tolle! Stop the Duel!"

"I'm on it!" Tolle steered the skygrasper toward the port of the ship and launched a miscile from the bottom of the grasper, aimed toward the Duel.

Yzak turned and blocked the miscile by extending the two hands of the MS. "Damn, I got an ameteur on me...DEARKA! Take care of him!" he called over the communicator. Dearka turned at the sound of Yzaks voice and rolled his eyes, approaching the grasper.

"Hey buddy! Take this!" Tolle turned around and saw the beam of light from the Busters Canon. (The scene from that point went kind of in slow motion...And that opra music came on, the one from the series...I really hope you know what I meen...I think it's the one where Tolle really did die. Oh well, you can pick one from the series that you like to play in this scene...lol, sorry for that interviene)

The Grasper shattered to pieces. Dearka never felt quite so...horrible...he didn't know why.

_Bridge..._

Miriallia looked at the screen, it read, _"Sky Grasper two, out of contact"_

Mir's eyes widened and she couldn't say a word, "Uuh..."

_Outside..._

Kira looked over to find the remains of the Skygrasper as well as Athrun.

"T-tol-tolle...no, t-tol, TOLLE!" Athrun heard the screams of the boy.

"One of your friends, Kira? YOU SEE HOW HORRIBLE IT FEELS!" Athrun screemed as he advanced quickly toward the Strike. Before he could attack Kira, a sword came from the side, jabbing the strikes cockpit. Kira felt the dent in the side of the cockpit curl over him arm. He couldn't move it and it was cutting off the circulation. The Duel came up beside Athrun.

"I told you...Your fifteen minutes is up!"

"Hold on!" Athrun shouted. Kira could feel the glass of the broken helmet on his face, so he took the plastic part that was left off. He noticed how much blood and sweat covered his body. He groaned as the pressure on his head released itself.

"It doesn't matter," he called to the Aegis. Anyone could tell how beat up he was, just by listening to his voice. Kira didn't like that at all since the only part of him that Athrun was listening to was his voice. It's not like he could see him. The last time they saw eachother was that dreadful day of the Heliopilus destruction.

"What doesn't matter?" he called back angrily and impatient.

"Nicol, he new what he was getting himself into..."

"WHAT?" Athrun was becoming infuriated that Kira would use Nicols name. "How did you know his name!" Athrun pulled out two small daggers.

"You called his name when I killed him..."

"GRR! You have no right to talk, or think about Nicol. You killed him, you bastard! You murderer!"

"DOES THAT MAKE ME ANY DIFFERENT FROM YOU GUYS?" Athrun paused before shaking his head violently.

"NOOO! YOU DON'T KNOW! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND ANYTHING!" Athrun used this opportunity to kill the paralized pilot, or try to. _What's a better opponent, than an opponent who can't fight back!_

Athrun slashed the two daggers at the cockpit, over and over and over. Left, right, left, right! Repeatedly. Just then, one of the daggers hit a pole in the cockpit and pushed it forward with quickness and emense force.

"GAAAAH!" Athrun heard the pilot scream and immediatly stopped.

"What's the matter with you Athrun! Kill the damn guy!-"

"NO! Don't!" the three boys heard Commander Le Creuset call over their communicators. "Athrun, If you feel so much like torturing the boy, bring him back..." he suggested precisely.

"But sir-"

"No buts Athrun Zala, are my orders clear?"

"Uum, y-yes sir," he replied shocked. Dearka just rested his head in his hands, knowing that this was a set up for trouble. Yzak looked like he wanted to jump through the com. link and attack the man.

"All right, it's settled then. Bring your childhood friend, Mr. Yamato I believe...to me."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG! DUDE! I'M GETTIN' EXITED! okay...so chapter # 3 is done, thanks to lordmaquareion, r, and Sugarpony for the reviews! I hope you enjoy #3!**

**Just wanna say that I know Athrun killed Tolle in the series and I made Dearka kill him instead so that there would be some spice for the DxM I have planned! EEEEEK!**

**Okay Dokay! So Kira's gettin' captured next chappie! stay tooned:) I'll have an update in 3 days at maximun! CHOW DUDES AND DUDETTES!**

**Melanie!**


	4. Chapter 4: Confrontation

**Hey you guyz! I bet you've been looking forward to this one! I left a pretty good cliffhanger didn't I, huh huh huh! looks down that's the only thing I'm proud of...lol!**

**How you guyz been doin'? I can't wait ti'll I'm done chappie #4, can you? Dude...I don't know what I'm gonna write anctually, I kinda had it planned but I'm not quite sure now and I'm almost as exited as you may be...lmfao. **

**I just want to say thanx for supportin' me through my first fanfic to...**

**r-Thanks for another one! I'm glad that you're reading the fic. Don't worry, it's gonna get a lot more interesting in this chapter, I won't bore you to death:)**

**Thanx so much dudes and dudettes! On with chap #4!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or any of it's Characters, but, do you notice that I keep adding things about Dearka on the disclaimer? MAINLY CUZ...DearkaKiksBigBum!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Confrontation**

"No way! He can't be serious! We're not taking that thing to the Versalius!" Yzak bickered to Athrun. It shocked him to hear the next words...from Dearka.

"Shut up Yzak! If we're taking him back then we need to get him back quickly and get him hospitalized, he's paralized, am I right?" Dearka questioned. Athrun had to admit it, he was a little shocked to hear those serious, mature words from the sarcasm king.

"Uuum, well, yeah, he is,"

"Okay then...I'll support the capture..." Athrun nodded and lached onto the Strike, and Dearka maneuvered his Buster underneeth the Strike and Aegis in case something went wrong. Yzak just watched them go for a moment, huffed, and then quietly followed.

Kira, in his cockpit, barly even concious, opened his eyes at the fact that he was moving. He was paralized...how was he moving? Kira slowly tried to push himself up to see the screen. There, lached onto the Strike was the Aegis, the Buster supporting it and the Duel closely following behind.

Kira tried to yell out, but he found that he was unable to speak loud enough so the communicator could transmitt it clearly. It was hopeless, he was done, finished.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Kusanagi..._

"WHAT! What do you meen he was captured?" Cagalli's hot temper was blowing through the roof."I leave him alone for two minutes, and he gets himself friggin' captured!" She threw her arms up in the air. "Well...don't just sit there! Who the hell captured him?"

"It was the Le Creuset team, Cagalli," Kisaka replied. "They were the ones attacking us when we were heading into ORB back on earth," Cagalli's eyes widened, and a picture of the boy she met on that island came into her minds eye.

"A-Ath-r-run?"

"Who?"

"Nevermind..." Cagalli sat there in bewilderment, thinking of the raven-haired boy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Archangel..._

The door swished open to the bridge and out stepped a very solemn looking Lt. "Murrue..."

"Oh, you've returned," she replied, trying to smile. He narrowed his eyes as he saw the destrot faces of two young teenagers, still working away at the monitors.

"Sai?" the boy looked up at him.

"Yes Commander?"

"Come with me," the clueless boy stood from his seat and it felt kind of good to stand after the hour had passed. He followed the Commander down the hallway, unnaware of why. They stopped in the hanger.

"What's up with the girl?"

"Who? Miriallia?"

"Yeah, she okay? She looks kinda, I donno, pale," he asked in a worried tone. "And where's the stubborn one, what's his name...Tolle? Where's he?"

"Well," he struggled to find the words. "That's, that's kinda w-why Milly's upset, you see..."

"No..." La Fllaga's eyes widened.

"Uum, well...well yeah," he replied, his head bowed to the floor.

"Weren't they...-"

"Yeah,"

"And he's-"

"Uh-huh,"

"And now she's-"

"That's right..." Sai never looked up. The Lt. gave out a big, heavy sigh and told the boy for him and the girl to get some rest.

"Uum, but Commander?"

"Yes?"

"Milly, she well, she's acting..."

"What..."

"She's acting like she did before the war started..."

"So, what was she like before the war started?"

Sai sighed heavily and rolled his eyes. "The complete opposite from everything you think she is...She's arrogent, big mouthed, enthusiastic, always yelling, she mouths off, sarcastic, lazy, careless, messy, 'doesn't care what people think' attitude, tells people off, likes to dis poeple, finds everything funny, she'shumerous, gets into trouble for laughing in class and mouthing off to the teacher,she had tons of friends in high-school that were of the, get-into-trouble croud, she'shyper-active, sporty, her favourite colours are Red and Black, to top it all off, she plays her guitar non-stop, she's good, but it gets annoying when you here it over and over again...let's just say she's not the passive person you all think she is,"

"Oh...crap."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The Versalius...(I'm so exited!)_

The Aegis landed safely in the hanger, setting the other machine down lightly. The three boys almost didn't want to come out of their cockpits. When Dearka came out, he called to all the staring machanics.

"HEY! Didn't your mothers ever teach you it's rude to stare! I thought the Commander told you retarded idiots to leave when we arrived!"

"Yes sir Mr. Elthman!" they all called, off unison.

Yzak glided over to the Strike's cockpit and just stared at the door with his arms crossed. You could tell that he was even a little eager to see the face of the guy who caused them so much pain and inconvenience, and Athruns strength in battle when fighting against him.

Athrun and Dearka turned to one another and smiled. They then glided over to Yzak. They were the only ones in the hanger, and for the first time, the humungous room was silent andyou could seriouslyhear the echo of a pebble hitting the ground, even in the 0 gravity air.

Athrun felt a little uneasy about talking to Kira infront of the two boys. It was like they were finding out for the first time that they knew eachother. "Kira? Kira Yamato..." _So his name is Kira Yamato. _Dearka and Yzak thought. "Please Kira, it's me...Athrun, I have some people here who would like to help you,"

"Ha...bull shit..." Yzak mumbled under his breath. Athrun and Dearka both nodded their heads violently as if to tell Yzak to shut the hell up. He rolled his eyes and listened.

Athrun put his ear up to the door and heard Kira's breathing, loud and heavy. It became louder and louder. Even Dearka and Yzak who were a metre from the cockpit could hear him not.

"God damnitt Kira! Get outa the freakin' cockpit!" Athrun yelled as he punched the door. It dented and fell forward, floating through the air. Yzak and Dearka watched it float by then quickly joined Athrun in their attention toward the pilot.

There, sitting on the cockpit chair, was a young boy no older than them. He had brown hair that was jagged and went past his ears just by an inch. He was a skinny young man, much like Yzak, maybe even more slender. He wore a blue pilot suit that had the markings of the earth alliance on the corner.

It wasn't until they had processed the boys image, had they noticed that he was beaten pretty badly. The boys helmet was thrown to the side with no glass cover on it. The pieces seemed to be shattered, floating throughout the cockpit. His face was absalutaly cover in sweat and blood. Same with his arms and legs. The suit he was wearing seemed to have been slashed and was ripped and the places that it was, blood was continuously flowing out of the rips. To top it all off, the pole that was supposed to be above Kira, just a little infront of him, was jabbed into his chest and was stuck in the seat the boy was sitting in. He was stuck. The pole had gone right through the boy and straight into the seat, stopping at a piece of metal behind it. His hands were clutched on the controls tightly as if, if he let them go, they were all gonna die. Dearka and Yzak were brought out of their daze when the boy tried to turn his head to look at them.

"K-Kira Ya-Yamato?" Dearka looked at the boy.

_Wait a moment... _Kira thought to himself in pain. _There are only two other pilots that assist Athrun when I fight the Le Creuset team. These guys are with Athrun and wearing the same Ellite uniform. Could they be the other members of the Le Creuset team, the skilled pilots who I've been fighting...but, it's so strange. Because here they are, they're real people standing there along side Athrun. They're young, like Athrun and I.There were people in those big machines. Is it them?_

"I'm Dearka...Elthman," he then nudged Yzak.

Yzak rolled his eyes. "I'm Yzak..." Dearka nudged him again. "WHAT! I'm not giving him my last name, you friggin' dillhole. Dearka saw the pilot smile at Yzaks behavior, but still saw the pain in his eyes.

"I'm the pilot of the Buster and he's the Duel pilot," after he'd said it, Dearka thought it not to bea wise thing to mention for a conversation starter with the infamous Strike pilot. Kira's eyes widened and his breathing started up again. _So I was right..._ Kira tried to inch his way away from the boys, but as he did, it made him shift against the pole. He cringed and his eyes sealed as tight as possible.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" he creamed.

"Kira!" he heard Athrun call. Then, it was black.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Archangel..._

Mir ran through the hallways passing a newly arrived Cagalli.

"Hey Milly...uum,"

"Hey Atha," she replied as she sped down the hall. _Atha?_

Miriallia reached the cafeteria."Foodfoodfoodfoodfoodfoodfoodfoodfoodfoodfoodfoodfood!" she went up to Sai who was working behind the counter today. "Food..." she said again. "Now," the strawberry blond girl watched as Sai worked his way around the kitchen. As she was waiting...the WHOLE entire crew just happened to be there. They watched Miriallia in shock and complete bewilderment. Miriallia rolled her eyes.

"God...you fag, you're takin' too damn long, let a pro handle it!" she jumped behing the counter and made herself some dinner. She came out from behind the counter with a bun in her big mouth. She was about to exit the room when she looked over to the crew watching her every move.

"What the fuck are you starin' at?" Mir's voice sounded muffled with the bun in her mouth. She chuckled lightly to herself and exited the room. The crew just sat there, eyes wide and jaws dropped.

Neumann spoke. "I think the only angel on this entire ship just went to hell..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Versalius...(EEEEEEEK!)_

Kira awoke to the sound of yelling from another room, right beside the one he was in. He didn't pay that much attention to the conversation, though.

He looked around the room, it was like an infirmary. It was all white and it was then that he noticed that he was naked underneeth a poka dotted dress thing that tied at the back of his neck but he could feel his bare back and butt on the bed sheets. (Just like one of those funny ones you see in movies! AHAHAHA!...but this is serious. >:( No joke...hehe) What? They undressed him? Kira felt a little embarrassed and his face heat up. (A/N: Remember, this is not a yaoi fic!)

He noticed that he was bandaged...they saw his wounds. He felt kind of mad that other people saw his pain and looked at him in shock at how much he must have been hurt. Just then, he heard someone yell, and it made him have to start listening to the boring yelling session that he was trying to ignore.

_"He deserves to be killed Athrun! He's a traitor! We don't even know if he'll wake up for another year! Why not just kill him as he sleeps!"_

_"Calm down Yzak, Athrun can figure it out. It's his friend!"_

_"Thank you Dearka, but I think Yzak may be right,"_

_"Well, you can't just kill him,"_

_"Of course we can! It's not like he'll know the difference!" _Kira's eyes widened as he tried to listen more intently. It seemed to be the pilots he'd seen earlier in his suit.

_"I'll kill him Zala, if you don't to..."_

_"Yzak, stop pestering him,"_

_"I'M NOT! I'm giving him the option whether or not to have me kill him, or do it himself!"_

_"Shut up you two! Dearka, just don't talk to Yzak, and Yzak, nobody's killin' nobody! Would you just both calm down. It might be law anyway...to kill him I meen, it's out of my hands. We'll contact Le Creuset, we'll talk to him so we can get a response from the council...whether or not to proceed with excecution..."_

Kira was listening so intently that he didn't hear it die down and the footsteps that were comming. The door opened and the three boys stared at Kira, wide-eyed. Crap, he was awake...the whole time.

Kira stared back at them, creating a most uncomfortable moment...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**HEY! Thank youz thank youz thank youz! I hope that was a bit more exiting than the last ones.**

**I just want to say that Milly...I wanted to make her a lil ooc, sorry Sugarpony, I know you liked how I caught the characters personality, but I just needed her to stand up for herself and be a...rebel! YEAH! I made her be all the things I am! Cuz I like me, I'm sorry if you don't but...TOO BAD! AHAHAHAHAHA! My story damnitt! lol**

**Oh, and for any really DearkaMiriallia lovers (like me) Just go to my profile and look under favourite stories, they're like all DxM, it's like all I read! lol, Okay? Okay! Stay tooned for chapter number five!**

**Melanie, Pimp it!**


	5. Chapter 5: Where I Stand

**Om...goodness! Hey dudes and dudettes, I just got home from skating...(Yes, I figure skate...shut up! QUIT LAUGHIN' AT ME!) and my bones are dead and I just landed my double flip! Spank you, spank you! Not that you know what that is...but my Mom wasn't watchin' and now I'm super pissed, and I have a migraine...**

**Hey Reviewers! I'M SO HAPPY! I HAVE 9 REVIEWS! THANKS A BUNCH TO ALL MY SUPPORTERS! I'd like to thank the recent reviewers...**

**An1391- Whoa! I am sooo honored to get a review from you! AAH! You are my favourite author ever! And I understand about Dearka & Miriallia. Take your time. I got mad though so I'm readin' it over again, lmfao. I love your fics! I saw your name in the review page and I'm like...OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG! lol anyway, I'm glad you're reading...please keep readin' it! lol :)**

**K.N.I.G.H.T.Strike-Freedom- That's too bad...I like Lacus and Kira as a pair but they aren't my favourite soz, maybe I'll do a KxL pairing to say sorry in the future, lol!**

**Kairi- I've got a funny thing goin' for Milly, lol, It's gonna be awsomne how she meets Dearka! Just you wait and C! Also...don't worry cuz you guyz are supportin' me alot and I keep writin'!**

**r- Thank you for your last three reviews, short and nice. I'm glad you're reading:)**

**starwishes- I KNOW! OMG! SAME HERE! I just got so addicted to the Kira-gets-captured stuff, and then I read all of them, so I decided to write one, glad you're enjoying it!**

**sugarpony- I know about the skygrasper...but I really couldn't find anything else for Tolle to pilot, so I just you know, whatever, lol, oh, and Birdie? You'll c:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gindam Sed, neither do I own Gundam Seed, lol, I misspelled it so, I just thought it'd be funny if I kep Gindam Sed there...HA! AHAHA, ooh, hehe, oh, I'm tired...**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Where I stand**

"Hello," Kira simply said to the staring boys, breaking the silence. They just kept staring at him.

Athrun finally spoke up after about a minute of intense glares, "Hi...Kira," Dearka and Yzak seemed kind of shocked at hearing Athrun speak to him. They watched in bewilderment as Athrun walked over to the bed and looked down at the boy. He smiled.

"How are you feeling? Any better?" Kira even seemed shocked at Athruns questions.

"I'm fine Athrun...who are your friends?" Kira eyed the boys behind Athrun.

"Oh, that's Dearka Elthman and this is Yzak Joule," he said pointing to them. Athrun bowed his head and gulped before he said the words, "The X103 Buster and X102 Duel pilots...in that order," he was expecting Kira to try to inch away as he did in the cockpit earlier, but his reaction stunned both the boys and Athrun.

"I see," he smiled. "It's very nice to meet you, uum, Dearka and Yzak...I'm Kira Yamato, the X105 Strike's pilot. It seems we've been through a lot together, huh?" he let out a small laugh under his breath. Dearka and Yzak narrowed their brows at this. How could he think this was funny?

"Oh, I'm sorry. I guess, you guys _are _just like me...and the people onboard the Archangel-"

"How are we anything like you people!" Yzak took a step forward.

"You people? You people, huh...we're different? Sorry, I must have missed that part..." Kira narrowed his brows. "Yes, you are like _"Us people". _You don't want to fight, do you?" Kira eyed them warily. "I didn't think so. And if we did, wouldn't we come looking for a fight? TELL ME! HAVE YOU EVER ONCE SEEN US COME AFTER YOU?" Kira tried to sit up as he spoke but he cringed and layed back down.

"Aaah, rrr..." he let out small growls of pain. "What the hell," he mumbled. Suddenly his head snapped up. "Oh yeah! And who changed me into this...this thing?" Athrun pointed to Dearka and Yzak. "Are you serious?" Kira felt his head heat up.

Dearka and Yzak shrugged uncomfortably. "Well, someone had to. And sorry, but none of the doctors wanted to touch an earth forces soldier, we dressed your wounds, jeez, you took one hell of a friggin' beating," Dearka said nervously, scratching his head.

"An earth forces soldier? Where the hell did you guys get that idea from? I am no soldier! I was dragged into this war by force! I'm only trying to protect my friend-"

"They're using you Kira! DON'T YOU GET ANYTHING! You're so naive, it makes me wonder howyou've survived in this war forso flong!" Kira just stared at him.

A tear slid down his cheek. Everyone noticed but tried to act as if they didn't. "That's not fair Athrun. They _are _my friends and I _will _protect them..." he said quietly. "They're as important to me as you are, I just want to protect them so that we don't fall apart likeyou and Idid!" more tears flooded his eyes.

"There's only one difference..." Kira looked up with question. "You will fall apart. They're only using you for your skills and you are a coordinator, they are all worthless, pathetic, naturals!"

"I'd kill you right now if I could stand," Kira's non-emotional words hit Athrun hard. "You know absalutly nothing about my friends. They didn't even know I was a coordinator until recently, and when they found out, all they did was stick up for me. The earth forces soldiers confined me for a while. But one of my friends...Toll..." his mind went blank.

The boys noticed Kira's wide eyes and harsh breathing. "T-tol-le?" he turned to Athrun. "WHAT HAPPENED TO TOLLE!" his breathing, still in pants and heavy sighs. He seemed so scared. They all looked at him sympathetically, knowing the name he called out when the skygrasper was destroyed. Kira grasped his sheet and cryed. He looked up at them with malice in his eyes. "Who killed Tolle..." Dearka froze in his spot. "I see, it was you then..." Kira more stated than asked, looking over to a nervous Dearka.

"I well, y-yes. Yes I did." Kira looked down. The boys saw him in deep thought, and dismissed it as a good thing. _What's the point of getting mad at the guy now, it's not like it'll change anything..._Kira decided to change the subject completely. He didn't want to talk about war, but what else was there to talk about when you were in one?

"So you're uniforms..." the boys looked up and Kira saw a couple of quirked eyebrows. "I meen, well, what's up with the red? Do a lot of people wear the red one? And how is it different than the green ones i sometimes see through the screens in bi numbered GINN battles?" the boys laughed under their breathe at Kira's trying-to-be-nice personallity. It was odd.

"Well..." Yzak spoke, this was one thing he was proud of. "You see...In the academy, you either graduate with a red colour uniform or a green. The green is a normal soldier rank. Thereis also orange rankswho go to the soldiers that are best at reception. You know...not exactly in the war, sometimes they get to sign people up though..." Yzak chuckled and continued. "Anyways, as I said, the green sybolizes a normal rank, they usually get the GINNs or they're just stationized as the crewmembers that work the bridge. And...well, the red, it symblizes Ellite...And no, there aren't many, infact...there were only five red Ellites who were chosen out of thetwo friggin' thousand at the academy..." Yzak scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Wow, so you guys are...pro?"

"Basically, compared to everyone else in this damn millitary..." Yzak rolled his eyes.

"I see..." he looked at the three for a moment. It was too quiet. "This must be as wierd for you guys as it is for me, huh?" Kira saw them look up at him.

Athrun nodded his head slowly after a few seconds. "Well...well it's just that we've been fighting you all this time, Kira...And now we're trying to talk in a perfectly civilized conversation. I meen, you did kill Nicol," Kira, Yzak and Dearka looked up at Athrun in shock that he would bring the particular subject. "He was one of my best friends, and you destroyed him right infront of my eyes," Dearka and Yzak watched him sympathetically. "It's not like he deserved it, he only wanted to protect. I meen, the boy was as calm and kind as they come. He loved the piano and he would always be talking about his work and how he wanted to do a great big concert that everyone could enjoy. At fifteen and he'd already become one of the greatest pianists I've ever...heard," Athrun's voice started to crackle.

"I don't see how I had a choice," Kira mumbled quietly. Although,the coordinators all seemed tohear...because...they're coordinators.

"Shut up, Kira! You had a choice in the begining to come back with us or not! NONE of this would have happened! You wouldn't have killed Miguel and Nicol! With your help, maybe Rusty might have survived the raid! I can't see why you're so naive, and why you're so protective over these naturals! PCH! Friends? You think they're your friends? All they want to do is live...because they're pathetic and greedy as hell! They're using you like waste, and they-"

"You don't know the first thing about my friends! Don't even think you do! You've never even met them!" he started to tear. "And Tolle, you killed him. He was the most stubborn guy you could ever have as a friend. He stood up for me when the earth forces found out I was a coordinator. He trained with the grasper simulator only because he wanted to protect along side me and make sure I wasn't hurt, not because he was forced! He wanted to be by my side! He was a great person, kind and humerous!You've made a lot of people cry for killing him!-"

"Oh yeah! Like who, Kira?"

"Mir!"

"Who's Mir?"

"His...his..."

"His what!"

"HIS GIRLFRIEND!"

"Aaw, the naturals have girlfriends and boyfriends? That's sweet...well, I guess she'll have to find a new one...if she survives the war that is," Kira's eyes widened as he threw the words like garbage.

"Don't talk as if it was just some guy Mir picked out of a croud and now it's broken so she has to go buy a new toy! Don't you dare talk about them that way. My friends are the most important people I have left in my lif-"

_"Birdie!" _Athrun's expression went from anger to calm and he looked up at the door.

"Oh no, I forgot! I left Birdie in the cockpit...did he fly out..." He spoke to himself, but the others heard just fine.

"Who the hell is Birdie?" Yzak quirked an eyebrow as Athrun walked toward the door slowly. Before he reached the door, a small, mechanical green bird flew from out behind the corner and pirched on Athrun's head, causing him to be startled. He fell to the floor with a thud.

"B-Birdie?"

_"Birdie!" _Birdie looked down at Athrun from the top of his head. Athrun looked up, crosseyed, staring at the odd looking thing.

"Heya Birdie, long time no see, huh?"

_"Birdie!"_

"Hey Birdie!" Kira called from the bed. The mechanical bird then flew to him at the sound of his voice. It pounced on the boy and then hopped up onto his head, disheveling his neat hair. "Hey! Cut it out, Birdie!" he laughed.

"Sorry to interupt the Kodak moment we're havin' here. But did I just here you say, 'Long time no see"? Did I hear that correctly or do I just happen to be going utterly insane?"

Athrun chuckled. "No Dearka, you're right. I made this for Kira when we were about 11 or 12, I think...or was it 10-"

"Whoa whoa whoa...hold on a minute, you made that thing?" Yzak almost busted a lung.

"It's true, he did," Kira spoke up as Birdie hopped into his hands from his head. He held the bird to his chest. "It was a parting gift, that Athrun gave to me. And he told me never to forget. He also told me that the PLANTs and the Earth would see eye to eye, and that there would be no war. I suppose we didn't have a choice in the end though," they all paused.

The happy sound of a buzzer came through the room, breaking the dull, dead silence._ "Dearka, Athrun._ _Come meet me in the bridge. Yzak, you can come join us after you've delivered Mr. Yamato to his sleeping quarters."_

"Sir!" they all saluted simultaniously.

"It was nice to meet you, I guess..." Dearka then walked toward the door, but then looked back as to tell Athrun to hurry.

"Well, Kira..." Athrun outsretched his palm. Kira hesitantly took it. He didn't like how it felt so wrong...with his long lost best friend.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Archangel...(Milly moment...)_

Sai was watching the pod being lowered slowly to the pavement of the hanger. Miriallia stood at the back of the croud, crossing her arms unexidedly. "Yippee," it was almost like her mind was _trying _to bore her to death.

A man stepped out and started screaming at La Fllaga.

"I didn't want to be rescued! I'm not supposed to be rescued!" the man had an indian accent to his voice.

"TOO BAD! We can't have you wandering a battle field..."

"I can fly this pod just fine, I won't get myself into any sort of trouble with the war!"

"Tell me, are you from earth?"

"Of course I am from earth! Where else do you find naturals these day, Heliopolus? Didn't think so!"

"Then I suggest you pipe down...SIR! We're the ones protecting your earth, so I suggest you pipe down unless you want to be destroyed along with it!" the man started to quiet down.

Miriallia eyed the man. He looked to be about fifty-five to sixty-five years old. He had brown skin and black hair that was in a braid to about his collar bone. He wore white draped clothing and white cloth over his head. It was the type of white outfit you'd see someone wear in the desert.

The man noticed his hair slightly disheveled, so he took off the white cloth and put his braid back up and wrapped it around the bun he'd made. He spoke quiter this time. "I was merely trying to do my job sir, I'm here on a task. I'm sorry to have inconvenienced your ship in any way," he bowed.

"That's alright, sir. Please, tell me, what do you do for a living that made you come all the way out here in a pod?"

"Well, I am a war photographer you see. We needed to find some way to get to space and take pictures. There was really no other way to update the bpublic on the events..." the man fidgeteed nervously.

"Oh, I see then. Well, would you like some food? A room perhaps?"

"Uuum, no sir. Thank you for your kind offer. But this pod was ment for many days. I would appreciate no disturbance if that is possible,"

"No problem," La Fllaga said as he turned around, rolled his eyes and went back to work on the zero.

Miriallia heard the conversation and a small smirk appeared on her once frowning face as she saw Sai start to move out of the hanger.

"Hold it right there Sai Argyle!" Sai turned at the sound of his name. _Oh crap, it's Hyper-Woman to the save the day..._

"Hey Sai...I love you..."

"What do you want?" The 'I love you' line was alwaysthe starting of adeadly question that usually scarred him for life...like the one when they were kids...

_Flashback..._

_"Hey Sai, you know I love you, right?"_

_"Wow, thanks Miriallia!"_

_"Well, could I borrow thatbaseball with the initials .S.A. on it? I'll give it right back, I promise!"_

_"Okay, no problem, since you were really nice to me! Here!" he handed Millyball and turned his back for about a minute, when he heard the sound of a window smash and a..._

_"SAI ARGYLE! GET YOUR BUTT IN HERE RIGHT NOW!"_

_End of flashback..._

_It wasn't me, it wasn't me, it wasn't me, it wasn't me. Just 'cause it had MY initials. I DIDN'T THROW THE DAMN-_

"SAI! Are you even listening to me!"

"Sorry, what?"

"I said...Do you want to see Kira?"

Sai looked down. "I do Mir but...he IS MIA, you know that right..."

"True but...why would the Zaft pilots take him back if he was dead? Wouldn't they capture him? Besides, I saw Ramius trying to get a com. to the Versalius...That enemy Zaft warship! She asked if she could talk to Kira...but the line went dead. They apparently can't get a fix on the ship, or they're just cutting them off before they can even get through because they're stuck up coordinators... anywho, Kira's on that ship," Miriallia smiled.

"That's great! I'm really glad he's alive, even if he did get captured..." he looked down.

"So I ask you again, do you want to see him?"

"Of course I do, but even if there was a way, it'd be way too dangerous!" Sai flailed his arms in the air. Miriallia just gave out a small laugh. She pointed over to the pod.

"See that?" Sai gulped.

"We're gonna go see Kira..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**HEY! Oh my gosh! I'm done and my migraine is killin' me AND I have a killer math test tomorrow...gotta go cram, but I just wanted to get this done for you guyses so badly!**

**Soz...I hope that cleared up a couple questions for you guyz as to what's gonna happen and stuff. I really am sorry about Milly you guyz. I needed to have an excuse for her to want to go on the pod! She's always too scared, cautios! VERY PASSIVE! Not me...**

**Anyway, thanks guyz, it probably doesn't look like it but this is my biggest chapter yet! HEHE! Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers, i'll keep givin' you guyz reviewer responses if that's okay...**

**Luv yaz allz! SMELLY MEL!**


End file.
